


Forever

by AnaGP



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: Tony has a boyfriend (who is not Bucky.) And Bucky is silently pining and wanting to be Tony's boyfriend (which, again, he is not.)Inspired by the cover of the song "You Belong with Me" by Go Periscope. The italics on the fic are lyrics to the song.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mosstail1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstail1/gifts).



> Hello,   
> As you can see this is a gift for the awesome Mosstail1. I hope you like this token of my appreciation. Thank you for all your love and support.  
> Cheers!  
> P.S.Inspired by the cover of the song "You Belong with Me" by Go Periscope. The italics on the fic are lyrics to the song.

_You’re on the phone with your boyfriend, he’s upset..._

As soon as Bucky walked into the kitchen he knew something was wrong. Tony was leaning tiredly against the counter while he talked on the phone to his latest boyfriend. His name was Mitchel or Andrew or Max. Whatever. Bucky had heard the name a million times but didn’t care enough to remember it, in the privacy of his own mind, Bucky called him ‘the Boyfriend.’

“No, listen, I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean it like that…” Tony’s voice had dropped in volume when he saw Bucky enter the kitchen.

_He’s going off about something that you said…’cause he doesn’t get your humor like I do…_

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Tony let out a sigh and Bucky could see how tired he was and wondered if the genius had been eating or sleeping enough. “I promise, baby…no more science jokes…” Bucky frowned, not liking what Tony was saying because, to be honest, Bucky quite enjoyed Tony’s jokes, even if he didn’t understand them all.

Without a word, Bucky took his mug of coffee and left the kitchen, he didn’t see Tony again until three days later.

_I’m in the room, it’s a typical Tuesday night, I’m listening to the kind of music he doesn’t like…_

Bucky was in his room, trying to ‘arrange’ his bookshelf into some sort of order that would make it easier for him to find the book he wanted without much trouble. His task was made difficult by the fact that he owned an obscene number of books. There was a knock on his bedroom door and Bucky turned off his Disco music before he opened it.

“Tony?” Bucky was surprised to see the engineer.

“Hey, can I come in?” Tony was wearing one of his band t-shirts and a pair of old jeans but no shoes. Wordlessly, Bucky stepped aside. Once inside the bedroom, Tony made a beeline towards the bookshelf and smiled at Bucky’s collection. “How about you play that funky music, white boy, and I give you a hand with this?” He winked and Bucky felt butterflies in his stomach and smiled shyly before turning the music back on.

_He’ll never know your story like I do…_

“Out of the way!” Bucky ran towards the mass of people surrounding Tony’s prone body, his metal arm pushing bodies aside while he desperately prayed for a miracle. “Move! Move! Out of the way!” Bucky dropped to his knees next to the armor and removed the mask with his metal arm. Tony’s face was pale and he was not breathing. “Come on, Tony, don’t do this.” Bucky released the external hatches of the breastplate and removed it, he took off his mask, goggles and com unit, and began to do CPR on Tony, careful not to disrupt the arc reactor.

“Come on, Tony, this is not the way you die. You made it through worse things than this, Tony, come on…” Bucky was talking and crying and praying and his heart felt as if someone was squishing it and all he wanted was for Tony to open his eyes and breathe so that the rest of the world would be ok again. Because ever since he saw Tony dropping from the sky, the world had stopped for Bucky, everything seemed to have lost its color and there were no noises in the air and no smells and the Earth could have stopped for all he knew because Tony was lying on the ground and not breathing and it was a nightmare because how was he supposed to continue living when the Sun his world revolved around was not shining. Tony gasped and Bucky’s world was filled with color again.

_Walking the streets with you and your skinny jeans, I can’t help thinkin’ this is how it ought to be…_

“…and Jarvis was created after that.” Tony finished his story and took a bite of his pretzel before passing to Bucky, who also took a bite and passed it back to Tony. “Anyway, your arm ok? Giving you any trouble?”

Bucky shook his head and took a sip of the soda they were sharing. “Nah, it’s working fine, doll.” For a moment Bucky feared that Tony would be offended but the engineer seemed to smile wider after hearing the endearment. “So…Chinese tonight? My treat.” Bucky passed the soda to Tony and the genius passed it back after taking a sip.

“You know you don’t have to pay for…anything, right?” Tony seemed insecure about his own words and Bucky smiled softly at him.

“I ain’t doing it because I have to, doll,” For a second Bucky sounded just like he did when he was still a boy from Brooklyn. “I’m doing it because I want to,” Bucky paused and then decided to take a risk, he linked his (flesh) pinky and ring fingers with Tony’s. “And…you deserve it, Tony.”

_And you’ve got a smile that can light up this whole town…I haven’t seen it in a while since he brought you down…_

Bucky was looking at Tony from across the room, the genius was talking to Bruce and nodding along to whatever the other scientist was saying, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. It was no secret, really. Tony had been talking to the Boyfriend again, who was staying over that night, and apparently they got into a fight because Tony was spending too much time with the Avengers. The fight had escalated until the Boyfriend was yelling and slamming doors and driving off at 3 in the morning. Tony hadn’t said a thing to anyone about it but Bucky could see the pain reflected in his eyes.

_You say you’re fine, I know you better than that…_

“Tony, what happened?” Bucky was holding Tony’s arm in his flesh arm and examining Tony’s bruised jaw and cheekbone with the other.

“Nothing happened, I’m alright!” Tony was struggling but Bucky, while holding him gently, had a firm grip on him.

“Doll, this is not alright, we haven’t assembled in a while and-” And it clicked. Bucky saw the pieces of the puzzle come together at last. The fight, the Boyfriend storming off after the fight, the unanswered calls, the text messages, the Boyfriend coming back yesterday to talk to Tony, the silence from Jarvis, the silence in Tony’s lab. “Did he do this?” Tony looked away but didn’t answer. “Tony,” Bucky’s voice was soft and Tony let out a small sob. “I’m so sorry, doll, I should have been there…” (And if Bucky is apologizing not only for not stopping the Boyfriend but for not being there when Tony was a small kid who had not been able to escape Howard Stark’s wrath, well…maybe Tony does know, deep down.)

That night Bucky held the trembling body of Tony Stark while the genius spoke of the absent mother and the violent father, of the doctor in Afghanistan and the fear of wormholes and open space, of the Boyfriend that had broken his heart and the love for a friend with a bionic arm, of the regrets and the pain and the fear of being happy, of the dreams of a small child with a toolbox and the encouraging butler who believed in him. Tony spoke of everything and, for the first time in a long, long time, someone listened. And cared.

_All this time…how could you not know, baby?_

The next day found Bucky and Tony curled up on Tony’s bed. Bucky had been awake all night, looking at Tony, wondering what it is that he had done to deserve this wonderful man.

“Hey,” Tony whispered when the light coming in through the blinds woke him up. “You’re still here. I thought…you’d be gone by now.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No. Stay…”

“Until when?” Bucky is teasing but Tony’s answer is serious.

“Forever?”

“Alright.” Bucky smiles softly as he cups the back of Tony’s head with his flesh arm and slowly closes the distance between them with a kiss.

_You belong with me._


End file.
